A Lovely Afternoon
by AngelE777
Summary: Some goodintentioned meddling by Ayame leads to Yuki and Tohru having time together. The LAST chapter is now up! Please read and review!
1. An Uninvited Guest

Hi!  Here's my next FB fanfiction. This takes place sometime while Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are in high school.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

A Lovely Afternoon Chapter 1: An Uninvited Guest 

"Yuu-kiii!"

I freeze in place, it can't be.

"Ah!  There you are, Gure-san told me you'd be in your room."

I frown and say, "Of course, Onii-san, I have homework that needs to be done."

He leans over towards me.

Startled, I say, "What is it?"

He takes hold of my hand and pulls me up from the chair. 

He brandishes his other hand at the open window and says, "How can you stay inside on a day like this?"

I sigh and say, "I just explained it, if you were listen…"

"Come with me, Yuki!"

He really _doesn't_ listen to me.

Resigned, I let him pull me out of the room and out into the hallway, where we barely avoid running into Honda-san.  
"I'm sorry, Honda-san," I say.

She waves her hands in front of her face as she says, "Please don't worry about it Yuki-kun, I should have been paying better attention to where I was walking."

I glare at the person who was the cause of it, but his expression is completely innocent. 

I am surprised when he then looks at her with a broad smile.

"Tohru!  Just the person I was looking for!"

I look at him quickly and say, "Onii-san, what are you planning?  Whatever it is, leave Honda-san out of it."

He looks at me with a hurt expression, "Yuki, how cruel of you!"

Appearing worried, she says, "I'm sure that Ayame-san has something nice planned, Yuki-kun."

I smile at her but don't respond, as I highly doubt that that is the case. 

We hear a stomping noise, and look towards the end of the hallway, where we see an angry looking Kyo.

With a glare, he shouts, "Oi, baka nezumi, can't you get him to shut up?"

"Baka neko, I've told you already, he doesn't listen to me."

"I can't stand this anymore, I'm leaving!"

The three of us watch as he then stomps away.

We remain motionless for a moment, unsure how to react to what just happened, but then Onii-san grabs Honda-san's and my hands and we are forced to start walking down the hallway. 

Angered, I say, "Onii-san…"

He looks to her and exclaims, "Tohru, I have something wonderful to tell you!"

I expect him to continue, but he looks away from Tohru and at Shigure, who is lounging and reading a book. 

He lets go of our hands and steps forward slightly as he shouts, "Gure-san!"

Faster than I thought possible, Shigure drops the book, stands up, and falls all over Onii-san.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for telling me where I could find Yuki."

"My pleasure, my pleasure."

"We're going out now, Gure-san, but I promise we'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," Shigure responds with a wink and a grin.

Noticing the chance for escape, I motion to Honda-san and move beside her.

I quietly say, "Honda-san, we have to leave, we don't know…"

"Now what are you two conspiring about over there!" Onii-san says as he disentangles himself from Shigure and approaches us. 

I push him away as I say, "Don't stand so close."

With a hurt expression, he says, "But you're just as close to Tohru, Yuki!"

Embarrassed, I answer, "I meant to both of us, we're trying to have a conversation."

With a mischievous grin, he replies, "Hmm, should I interrupt?"

I look to the confused Honda-san with an apologetic expression and say, "I'm sorry my brother is putting you through this, Honda-san."

She smiles and says, "There's no need to worry!"

Before I can say more, he grabs hold of our hands again and moves us towards the door.

I free my hand from his grasp and say, "Onii-san, what are you planning!?"

Appearing taken aback, he says, "I just want to spend quality time with my little brother and our oujou-sama!"

Flustered, she says, "Ou-oujou-sama?"

Deciding to stand my ground, I say, "We're not going anywhere."

Expecting him to say something, I am surprised when I hear her instead. 

"I think it would be nice if Yuki-kun and Ayame-san spent time together."

He crosses his arms and shakes his head yes knowingly. 

He then smiles and says, "And, of course, I wouldn't want to separate our ouji-sama from his hime-sama!"

Even more flustered than before, she says, "Hime-sama?"

Although I don't really want to be with him for an extended period of time, I could tell from what she said that Honda-san wants the relationship between Onii-san and I to improve – and it would be nice to spend time with her – so I decide to accept.

"All right, all right, I'll go."

With a wink and a mischievous grin, he answers, "I knew you'd come around!"

Trying to convince myself that I made the decision, I walk with them to his car.  

He starts the car, and, as he drives, he babbles on about random things.

At one point, he looks back at her and says, "Ah, I realized I forgot to finish what I was saying to you earlier."

"Onii-san, watch the road!"

He laughs and looks at me, "Yuki, you worry too much," but then looks ahead once more.

"What I'd wanted to tell you, Tohru, was that I have a new dress which I think would look _adorable_ on you."

I glance at her and she blushes as she says, "I – I'm not sure, after all, I…"

"Nonsense, nonsense, you'll have to come back to my shop soon to try it on."

"It's very kind of you to offer, Ayame-san."

"It's no problem at all."

He stops the car soon afterwards and I look out - a park?

"We're here!" he shouts.

The three of us step outside.  She moves forward and clasps her hands together.

"Ah, how beautiful!  What a nice idea, Ayame-san."

"Thank you very much," he answers, appearing proud of himself.

He leans towards me and says quietly, "You could learn a couple of things from your Onii-san."

I glare back and respond, "I'm not so sure about that."

He straightens and then waves his hand and says, "Go ahead, I just have to lock up."

"Ok!" she answers as she walks over to a cluster of trees.

Not wanting to leave her alone, I follow her.

I hear a car door shut, and, curious, I look and see Onii-san starting the engine.  

The window open, he shouts, "You two have fun, I'll be back later!" before starting to back out of the parking space. 

I stand in shock, my mind slowly registering that he is leaving – without us.  Realizing I have to act, I try to run back to stop him, but people block my way, and by the time I reach the parking lot, Onii-san has already driven away.   


	2. A Gift

Hi!  Here's the second and final chapter.  Enjoy!

**_Runic Knight, Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto, Ryoko.Kilala, & Yuki the Rat_**: Thank you very much for your reviews, I hope that you enjoy this last chapter, too!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 2: A Gift 

"Ayame-san…"

Mortified, I turn around and see Honda-san, her face displaying an expression of shock.

I bow low and quickly say, "I'm sorry, Honda-san, I had no idea he would do anything like this.  I was a fool for thinking he would have been honest."

I notice movement from my peripheral vision and then see that she has bowed down so that we are eye level.

She smiles calmly and says, "It's all right, Yuki-kun.   It's a lovely park, and Yuki-kun has been studying so hard, I think it's nice that Ayame-san has let him have this break."

I smile in return, relieved that she is not upset.  We both straighten and scan the area.  I've never been here, maybe Onii-san knows it because it is close to his home.  Unconsciously, I find my view drawn to her, her beautiful and pleasant smile, and how her hair is swept by the gentle breeze.  No one can match Honda-san's beauty.

"Yuki-kun, is something wrong?"

Embarrassed, I answer, "No, not at all."

I look in front of us and say, "Honda-san, it seems there are walking trails up ahead, would you care to accompany me?"

"Of course," she responds. 

We start to walk quietly and, as we reach the point where we will choose a trail, I say, "Honda-san, which one would you like to follow?"

She looks at all three and I smile as I can see that she is thinking intensely, just like Honda-san, to always try her best. 

"I think it may be nice if we follow the one that goes through the woods."

"I think that's an excellent choice, Honda-san, I would have made the same." 

"Really?" she says with a smile.

I nod my head in response.

"Shall we go, Honda-san?"

She shakes her head yes vigorously in response. 

As we walk, I find my view drawn to her.  Her face is turned upwards, admiring the trees and the rays of sunlight that break through the ceiling of leaves and branches.  I am surprised when she moves ahead of me quickly. 

I approach her and realize what she has been admiring, a bed of wildflowers.  She looks at me with a smile.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asks. 

I nod my head in response.  She bends down for a closer look, and I bend down beside her, pick one of the flowers, and, to her surprise, place it in her hair above her right ear. 

As she blushes, I smile and say, "Though this one is the most beautiful."  

Her blush deepens, and, for only a moment, our eyes meet each other. 

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, I stand slowly and hold out my hands with a smile.

She takes them and I help her stand. 

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"Of course, Honda-san."

We start to walk again.  I glance at her and smile, she notices me and smiles in return.  

We eventually reach the end of the trail, and I turn to Honda-san.  I am about to ask her what she would like to do next, when I see her watching people out in small rowboats on the pond. 

"Honda-san?"

She turns her face towards me and says, "Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"I was thinking it might be nice to go boating, what do you think?"

A broad grin crosses her face and she shakes her head yes. 

"Shall we go then, Honda-san?"

"Ok, Yuki-kun!"

We walk together to the pond.  When we reach a free boat, I step in first, and then reach out my hand and help her into the boat. 

She looks as if she may take one of the oars so I smile and say, "It's all right, Honda-san, thank you though."

Appearing concerned, she says, "Are you sure, Yuki-kun?"

I nod my head yes in response, and she smiles.  I begin to paddle, and am happy to see how excited she looks. 

"How lovely," she says. 

I look at her and respond, "Definitely."

She blushes again, but then shifts to the side and bends over the side slightly.  

Concerned, but not wanting her to lose her balance, I wait to see what she is planning.  I watch as she gently places her hand along the surface of the water and watches the ripples as they form. 

"It feels nice," she says with a smile. 

"I'm glad," I answer. 

Soon after, she lifts her hand from the water and sits once more facing me.  We smile and boat in silence.  

Time passes and I look at my watch and notice that it is already much later than I would have wished.

She noticed me looking, and glances at me with an expression of curiosity.

I say, "Honda-san, we probably should be going back, Onii-san may be coming soon."

She smiles and says, "Ok, that sounds good to me, Yuki-kun."

I row back and, after we arrive, I step out first and help her.  

She looks at me and says, "Should we check the parking lot?"

I am about to agree with her when I see an ice cream stand. 

"We'll go soon, but, first, why don't we have some ice cream?"

She looks surprised but then smiles and nods her head yes.  Side-by-side, we walk together to the stand.  We both choose strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone. "I'll pay for this, Honda-san."

Appearing flustered, she says, "Oh, no, I should pay my part."

"An ouji-sama can't let a hime-sama do such a thing," I say with a smile. 

She smiles and I pay for the ice cream.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"Of course."

We carry our ice cream towards a bench, where we sit and eat. 

Soon after she starts, she turns to me and says, "It's delicious!"

I nod my head in agreement, and we both continue to eat. 

Enjoying her presence so much, I am surprised when I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

I look up and see Onii-san between us, one hand on my shoulder, the other on Honda-san's.

He grins and says, "My, isn't this sweet.  I certainly hope the ouji-sama treated the hime-sama."

Embarrassed, I push his hand away, but he merely laughs.   

Angered that he has interrupted, I reply, "Let's go now."

Feigning fear, Onii-san says, "How scary!  Yuki must be upset because I…"

Before he can finish, I cover his mouth and say, "Be careful what you say, Onii-san."

Sounding worried, Honda-san says, "Yuki-kun, Ayame-san."

I move my hand away and smile at her as I say, "I'm sorry Honda-san."

Appearing relieved, she smiles. 

Onii-san replaces his hands on our shoulders and says, "Ouji-sama, hime-sama, shall we be going?"

Although I would like to stay longer with her, I also know that we should be going, so I nod my head in response.

"Ok, Ayame-san."

He removes his hands and we stand up and approach him. We walk to the car and get in, and Onii-san immediately begins babbling, and continues the remainder of the car trip. 

When we arrive, we step inside and Honda-san turns to Onii-san and bows as she says, "Thanks so much for bringing us there today."

"Of course, of course," he answers with a broad grin. 

She then turns her face towards me and says, "It was a lovely afternoon, don't you think so, Yuki-kun?"

I smile kindly and respond, "Most certainly, Honda-san."

Our eyes meet again and we both smile.  

Too soon, she looks away from me and then at Onii-san and I as she says, "Please excuse me, I need to start dinner."

"All right, Tohru."

"Thank you, Honda-san."

She bows slightly and then starts towards the kitchen.  

When she is out of sight, Onii-san leans in towards me and says, "Aren't you going to thank me, little brother?"

"You _stranded_ us there!"

He grins and says, "But didn't you just say you had a 'lovely afternoon'?"

Knowing that that is the truth, I find myself unable to respond. 

"It's all right, I don't need a thank you.  I was happy to do this.  Though next time, I want you to take the initiative."

Mortified, I say, "Onii-san!"

He smiles, and laughs as he exits, leaving me standing at the door.  

I remain standing for a moment, but then decide to walk back to my room to do more homework before dinner.  As I go, I say quietly, "Thank you, Onii-san."


End file.
